brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
7066 Earth Defense HQ
|Ages = 8 - 14 |Released = May 2011 |Theme = Alien Conquest }} 7066 Earth Defense HQ is an Alien Conquest set released in May of 2011. It is the largest and most expensive set in the theme, containing 874 pieces. It consists of a large wheeled vehicle (the Earth Defense HQ), a jet, a small flying saucer, and a small wheeled vehicle, as well as five minifigures (the ADU Soldier, ADU Scientist, Alien Cyborg, Alien Trooper, and Alien Clinger) three of which (the ADU Soldier, ADU Scientist, and Alien Cyborg), are exclusive. Description The HQ: The HQ is a large, segmented mobile laboratory and defense vehicle. It has two different sections, which can clip together to form a single solid frame or detach to make turning the vehicle easier and grant access to the monitoring station in the front half. The HQ carries a "interceptor shuttle", which is essentially a jet, on its roof. The interior of the front half is divided into three sections. The cockpit can seat two minifigures, and is accessed by lifting the hinged canopy. Behind the cockpit is a small observation chamber with room for the alien containment pod, and separated from that by a glass partition is the monitoring station, accessed from the rear or by lifting a section of the roof off. This front half of the HQ carries most of the vehicle's weapons, with machine guns on the sides and rotating flick-fire missile pods. A soldier/gunner sits in a small control station between the missile pods. The rear half of the HQ houses a medical bay, which is equipped with syringes, various cabinets, and a "Destun Scanner", and is accessed by a ramp at the back of the vehicle. It is large enough to hold the small cart and trolley used for transporting incapacitated minifigures, and also has room for additional standing minifigures. Panels on the sides can fold out to activate satellite dishes, and the detachable roof carries a rotating launch platform for the interceptor shuttle. Interceptor shuttle: The interceptor shuttle is a blue twin-hulled fighter with multiple guns. It has a cockpit with space for one minifigure. Alien Saucer The alien ship is a classic-style flying saucer, with laser cannons on the sides. It can seat one minifigure. It has controls inside and stickers on the saucer blades. Background The Earth Defence HQ is a large six-wheeled vehicle built for use defending Earth against the alien invasion of 2011. It is used as the command centre of the ADU, and is the largest ADU vehicle released. Notes * This is one of three sets to include a Alien Clinger. * It includes many accessories from the Minifigures theme, namely the injection piece, ray gun and a new space helmet piece, which is used for all Alien Conquest ADU minifigures. * It is one of the first sets that have a push missile system (quad). The Jet-Copter has a duel missile pod. * The sticker on the wing of spaceship has a word "nnenn", which is a commemoration for Nick "nnenn" Nelson, a talented brick spaceship mocer who died in automobile accident in April 2010. There is also a picture of a viper, which is a reference to his mocs based on game series Gradius (space-shooter games, where the player controls a spacecraft named Vic Viper). LEGO.com description Minifigures Included Gallery 7066.png|The set in its entirety 7066_alt4.png|The containment pod 7066_alt5.png|The ADU attack craft 7066-3.png|The inside of the ADU truck with the Alien Clinger in for testing on the ADU Soldier 7066figs.png|The figures included in the set, excluding the Alien Clinger, which is not identified as a minifigure 7066_alt3.png Instructions External links Category:Alien Conquest Category:2011 sets Category:7000 sets